I'll Put A Bet On It
by medicalfanatic
Summary: When Bernie & Serena find out that the AAU staff have been betting on their relationship, they decide to play along...(F/F, Berena)
1. The AAU Casino

**Hey! This was inspired by a tumblr prompt from michellesfairley and it was a lot of fun to write. Enjoy! (Any italics represent a character's thoughts btw.) :)**

* * *

"Roll up, roll up! The betting pool is now open and ready to accept your money!" Fletch shouted across the busy staff room. A cheeky grin lit up his face as he surveyed the small crowd of scrubs before him. It was currently break-time for some of the AAU nurses and a few doctors, and most of them had congregated in the small, dimly lit staff room for some respite from AAU. Several people from other wards, such as Zosia, Dom and Cara, had heard of tonight's events and had made sure that their breaks coincided with the betting schedule. The night shift had so far been quite uneventful and the staff were glad for some excitement. Raf was standing behind the grinning staff nurse, lurking in the shadows and quietly observing the action all around him. Hands in his pockets, the Scottish doctor watched as Fletch began to take money off the people swarming around him.

"I'll put a fiver on them kissing in the next two weeks!" A brunette nurse called out, handing Fletch a crisp five pound note as he jotted down her bet. Her eagerness earned some loud laughs from the crowd; there was no better entertainment than some hospital gossip, especially if there was money to be made from it.

"I'll put a twenty on it!" Another nurse shouted, thrusting forward a purple note.

"I bet a tenner that they'll get married in the next year!" Hollered a particularly enthusiastic young porter.

"I bet a tenner that they'll get married in the next month!" And I'll put a twenty on them shagging in Serena's office!" Dom shouted. Beside him, Zosia and Cara were laughing together; both women knew Serena quite well and loved the idea of the kind consultant finally being happy in a relationship. Everyone in the hospital had seen the connection between Bernie and Serena, and most assumed their relationship was bound to happen; clearly both consultants had experienced little luck in the love department in the past, but hopefully that was all going to change. Raised voices continued to competitively outbid each other. The bets were becoming more and more unrealistic as time went on. Money was being shoved at Fletch from all directions - soon enough, Raf had to step in to prevent more pandemonium from erupting.

"Okay, okay!" The Scot shouted, trying to raise his baritone voice above the loud din. Amusement glinted in his hazel eyes as he collected the last round of bets.

Finally, as the clock struck 2am, staff dispersed out of the room and returned back to working the night shift.

"Oh my God, that was insane! We're gonna make so much money!" Fletch exclaimed, excitement in his tone. The cockney nurse was already picturing the new toys he could buy for his kids with the gambling earnings.

"It certainly was something." Fletch murmured, still awestruck by the chaos of the whole experience. "I really can't believe how eager people are to place bets on Bernie and Serena!"

"Mate it's because they're a sure-fire thing and people have decided to make some money by betting on the inevitable!" With that final remark, a positively bouncing Fletch ambled through the door and back out into the darkened AAU.

His brown eyebrows still raised, Raf sat alone in the staff room. Bernie and Serena? Really? He couldn't make up his mind if the rumours were really true. _So what if, when they were in the operating theatre together, it was like watching the most beautiful and intense play?_ Sure, there was an undeniable connection between the two women and they were both alike in various ways, but the doctor still couldn't picture them together. _By now, I'm sure I know Serena as well as anyone else. And I'm sure that, although Bernie seems to make her happier than anyone I've seen for a long time, she isn't gay. Right?_ In fact, recent events and the so called 'inevitable' coupling of the two older women had forced the doctor to call into question whether he really knew Serena Campbell at all.

* * *

Morven slowly approached the nurse's station, doing her best to remain quiet. Like a mouse, she theatrically tip-toed up to the corner of the desk, a smile on her young face. Furtively, she looked over at Bernie and Serena. They were both, as always, huddled close together and the army medic's hand was resting gently on Serena's shoulder. The two older women were standing on the other side of the station, both discussing a patient's blood test results. "Are you guys still taking bets?" She whispered to Raf, who was intensely looking at some recent x-rays; having missed the action last night, the doctor was desperate to join in on the fun and place a bet on the two women. The Scot looked up and nodded slightly.

"Yes, ask Fletch and he'll fill you in." Raf murmured, slightly hiding his mouth from the gaze of the two older women behind him. Nodding, Morven tip-toed away, sneaking one final glance at the two women huddled in the corner. _Oh they are definitely in love. No doubt about it._

"Bet? What are we betting on Raf?" Serena piped up from behind the doctor. He winced slightly before spinning around on his chair to face the two women - he should've remembered Serena's bat-like hearing. Looking up at the grey ceiling, his brain whirred as he tried to make up a lie. "Um...we're setting up bets for who's going to get invited to Morven and Arthur's engagement party!" With a quick smile, Raf got up and walked on to the ward, leaving the two consultants wearing very quizzical expressions.

* * *

Amber sunlight lit up the consultant's office on AAU. It was almost 6am, and beams of early morning sunlight glinted off Serena's computer. The office was filled with golden joy and laughter.

"How c-can Morven be betting on her own guest list?" Bernie questioned between deep, loud giggles that shook her whole body.

"Oh god Bern, how Morven tried to hide from us! And did you see Raf's face?" Serena replied, laughter in her voice and glee in her hazel eyes. Both women had seen straight through the Scottish doctor's weak response as soon as he had made it up, and had been laughing about it ever since.

"I have to admit, he looked quite scared. It was wonderful! I think we definitely have to find out what they're betting on now…"

"Good grief, we have no other choice! It must be good if it's worth hiding from us!" Serena exclaimed. All this cloak and dagger nonsense had better been worth it; both consultants were expecting some very juicy gossip. The consultant knew that the weakest link in AAU (and one easiest scared) was probably Morven, therefore she'd make sure that she questioned the young doctor later on that day. Alone.

"Anyway, I've got to do the ward rounds. See you later." Bernie murmured quietly, smiling widely at Serena before she left the office. As the army medic walked out, Serena noticed how the light framed the blonde's form and made her look...angelic. The brunette's eye line slowly moved down Bernie's body, taking in the way her tightly-fitting blouse accentuated her hips. Serena's eyes hovered on the army medic's behind anatomy. Struggling to pull her gaze away from Bernie, Serena sighed emphatically. _Jesus Christ woman, pull yourself together._


	2. Discovery

"Dr. Digby, can you please come and see me in my office as soon as you're finished?" Serena ordered, shouting out onto the AAU ward from inside her office. Bernie was at the nurse's station and, upon looking up, caught the cheeky, mischievous look of the brunette doctor. The army medic winked at Serena, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth; a breath hitched in Serena's throat as she saw Bernie's wink. Morven, upon hearing Serena's rather scary demand, winced internally and headed towards the ominous consultant's office.

The nervous junior doctor poked her head through Serena's door.

"What's wrong Ms Campbell?" Morven asked, still not daring to stand inside the consultant's office.

"Come in please. And close the door." The brunette murmured, looking down at the pile of paperwork sitting neatly on her desk. She was doing her best to remain serious and keep the smirk off her lips – in her mind, she pictured Bernie at the nurse's station and this image made it even harder to keep a stern expression on her face. Heart pumping faster and faster, Morven softly closed the door and perched on the edge of one of the office chairs, wringing her hands nervously. _Does she know about the doughnuts I stole from the staffroom? Or worse, the sneaky break I took yesterday to go and see Arthur?_

"What have I done?" Morven asked, trying to keep a brave expression on her face.

"Nothing…yet. I know about the betting that has been going in AAU recently. All I need to know is what everyone is betting on."

"U-um it was nothing I-"

"And before you even think about it, do not lie to me. Trust me Morven, I know when my staff are lying. Tell me and I'll conveniently forget about the liberty of the self-appointed break you took yesterday."

Sighing, Morven slightly shook her head and looked down at her hands – of course the consultant knew about her break. _She knew about everything!_ The junior doctor was working up the courage to tell Serena the truth; she clearly had no other choice.

"We were betting on you, boss. Actually, we were betting on you and Ms. Wolfe." Upon seeing Serena's still confused expression, Morven elaborated. "People were putting money on when you and Bernie are going to…get together." Morven mumbled, an embarrassed blush highlighting her olive cheeks. Serena's face shifted from confused, unsure then surprisingly happy. Morven's jaw dropped open in shock as the brunette's laugh began to fill the light office.

"What exactly were people putting bets on?" The brunette's face was still lit up with a happy, gleeful smile.

"Some of the nurses put bets on you two getting together in the next few weeks. Others betted on you moving in together with Jason. And a few people put bets on you and the Major…" Morven grimaced. These were the kinds of things that you just didn't tell your boss, no matter how nice she was. "U-Um…getting intimate in here…" Morven looked out the window at the rest of the ward, unable to look at the still smiling consultant. _Why on earth is she so happy? If people were betting on my relationship I'd be absolutely livid!_

After a few more minutes of interrogation, Serena finally decided to relent her insistent questions; by now, the junior doctor was looking slightly queasy. "Okay Morven, you can go now. And please don't tell anyone about our conversation; I'll handle this myself. Can you also ask for Ms Wolfe on your way out please. And sorry if I scared you!" With this surprisingly kind dismissal, Morven left the office and returned to her patients, Serena's curiously happy response playing at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

"Serena, you asked for me?" Bernie asked, walking into their shared office and tucking a strand of rogue, blonde hair behind her ear.

"I found out what the staff were betting on!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. Raising her eyebrows, the army medic quickly closed the office door and sat down on the edge of Serena's immaculate desk. As always, her own desk was covered in piles of paperwork, rubbish and half eaten food items whereas Serena's desk was perfectly tidy.

"Go on then, don't keep me in suspense!" Bernie quipped, looking down at the consultant with kindness in her eyes.

Stretching back in her chair, a small laugh escaped Serena's throat. "They were betting on us and when we're going to become a couple!"

A thrilled, if not slightly bewildered, laugh shook Bernie's body. Both women continued to loudly laugh together, earning the glances of some passing staff. In a perfect world, we'd get together tomorrow. But she's far too good for me, I don't deserve someone half as good as Serena. The army medic smiled down at Serena, trying to hide the doubts and desire in her eyes. Ever so slightly, the blonde's chest tightened as she looked at Serena's beautifully happy face. The brunette's cheeks were bunched up with a wide grin; her happiness filled Bernie with bliss and a certain sadness that she would never be able call the consultant her own. _If my predictions are anything to go by, a lot of the AAU staff will be losing a lot of money._

"I'm very impressed with your detective skills Serena…who has betted the most money?" Bernie asked earnestly. Serena could hear a mischievous tone to the army medic's baritone voice, but (wisely) chose to ignore it.

"Predictably, Dom. Morven said that he's put £50 on us kissing, in Albie's, within the next week!"

"Well then. Ms Campbell, I think I know exactly what we must do!" Bernie replied quickly. By now, her pink lips were curved into a deliciously wicked smile that was making Serena feel slightly nervous.

"What? Call them up on it in front of the whole ward?" Serena replied. In the back of her mind she had started to become quite suspicious of the army medic, of whom was clearly planning one of her schemes.

"Oh God no! We can have so much more fun with this…" Bernie murmured playfully. Seeing Serena's still confused facial expression, Bernie let out a small laugh before continuing. "We should pretend to be a couple!"

"What? Bern I think that is one of the wor-" Before the flustered brunette could continue, Bernie suddenly moved sideways so they were sitting directly in front of each other. Hazel eyes glinting, the army medic leaned very close to Serena's face. Slowly and without breaking eye contact with the nervous consultant, Bernie rested her arms on her petite shoulders. By now Serena's pupils had dilated considerably; she was focusing very hard on keeping herself from fainting from lack of oxygen. _Why on earth does it feel as hot as a day on Mercury in here? And is she purposely trying to taunt me by having her lips so close to my face?_ Meanwhile, Bernie was concentrated solely on restraining herself from kissing the brunette consultant and giving Dom the almost instant satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"So what do you say Ms Campbell? Will you accept my offer?" The blonde asked, still looking intently down at Serena. She kept her gaze fixed on Serena's face; in her peripheral vision Bernie could see that her higher vantage point provided a very…attractive view down Serena's loosely fitting blouse.

"Y-yes Major." Serena replied, her throat croaky. Licking her dry lips, the brunette couldn't fail to notice how Bernie's eye line followed her moving tongue. Slowly inhaling, Serena delighted in the very familiar and unique smell of Bernie. As always, her comforting scent of smoke, coffee and vanilla lingered in the air, creating a happy and familiar sense of bliss in Serena's mind. Perhaps they stayed, with their lips almost touching and Bernie's arms now wrapping tightly around the back of the brunette's neck, for a moment too long. But neither could bear to move. Looking at the slightly sweating consultant below her, Bernie examined how she was feeling. As ever, her emotions when she was around Serena made completely no sense. There was what felt like a wildlife blazing on her arms where she was touching the consultant's shoulders. Her mind was still reeling from hearing Serena call her 'major' – _if she is trying to make me want to kiss her even more, then she's doing a mighty fine job._ In fact, if she wasn't sitting, her legs would've almost certainly given way by now. Inside Bernie's chest, her heart was pumping faster than an F1 car, desperate to burst out of her rib cage. The blood rushing past her ears was deafening. But, contrary to all expectations, Bernie felt happier sitting between Serena's legs and centimetres from her lips than she had in a very, very long time. _I should probably move now…_

Bernie reluctantly unwrapped her arms from Serena's shoulders and moved back to her original place on the corner of Serena's desk. Clearing her throat, Bernie looked at Serena, who was looking determinedly out of the window and obviously trying very hard (and very unsuccessfully) to appear unaffected – a blazing blush along her cheeks gave her away.

"Okay, well I need to get a coffee. Would you like anything?" Bernie asked, desperate to get out of the office. Heavy air laden with tension threatened to suffocate her if she remained any longer in such close proximity to Serena.

The brunette shook her head slightly.

"N-no thankyou Bern." Serena replied, still refusing to look directly at the army medic. Shaking her blonde locks slightly, Bernie nodded and walked out of the office, feeling quite unstable on her still weak legs. _Don't look back. Do not look back._ Bernie looked back. Serena was gazing dreamingly at the back of her head – as Bernie turned around, their eyes met once again. A smile played upon both of their lips, leaving Bernie even happier than before as she headed to Pulses.


	3. Dutch Courage

Here's the last chapter. I actually really enjoyed writing this particular fanfic, probably because of the dialogue between Serena and Bernie. Anyway, thank you for reading! :)

* * *

Serena's phone lit up. Buzzing, it woke the daydreaming consultant out of her trance; she was feeling quite distanced and couldn't seem to think straight. Trying to decide what had caused her constant distraction through the day, she could only come up with one viable answer. Bernie. The army medic had been working up on Keller for the last two of her shifts; Ric was on holiday visiting Jess, leaving Keller short of general surgeons to tackle the growing elective list. Serena didn't even attempt to lie to herself – she had definitely missed the blonde's presence. Looking at Bernie's desk, she smiled slightly. The room, albeit still containing some of Bernie's signature mess, was looking relatively tidy. The tidiness alone was a reliable sign that Bernie hadn't been in there in while. Once again, her phone hummed insistently, sending vibrations through her desk. Still thinking about the charming blonde surgeon, Serena absentmindedly picked up her phone and read the message flashing on the screen-

 **Bernie: Shift ends in 10, fancy drink at Albie's?**

Smiling, Serena responded quickly.

 **Serena: Sounds gd, meet on bench**

For someone who Jason called a 'tech dinosaur', the consultant could text surprisingly fast, but only if she was texting back someone who she thought was worth replying to.

* * *

Blonde hair glimmering in the orange, glowing streetlights, Bernie Wolfe was sat on the bench farthest away from the Holby City entrance. Somehow this bench had become a firm favourite of Bernie and Serena's, probably down to the privacy and tall bushes that acted as shields against the curious glances of nurses. Staring down at her feet, Bernie shivered as a cold chill danced through the air. _What on earth is Serena doing? Knowing her, she's probably been side-tracked by a patient_. Instinctively wrapping her arms around herself to keep in what little warmth she had, Bernie almost had a heart attack when Serena suddenly spoke in her ear.

"Are you cold Major?" The brunette whispered gently into Bernie's ear. The smile in her voice was easily recognised by the army medic, who turned her head to look into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes! In fact I'm very cold, no thanks to you making me wait for so long. I suppose you'll just have to warm me up…" Bernie retorted, a smirk lighting up her face. Holding onto Serena's wrist, the blonde stood up and the pair immediately linked arms. As the pair began the short walk to Albie's their bodies continued to move closer together, until they were pressed up against each other's side. Like the two opposite poles of a magnet, the two women couldn't remain apart – it was far more natural and subconscious to remain together.

Upon reaching the entrance to the well-known local bar, Bernie stopped in her tracks.

"Are you sure about this Serena? We don't have to if you aren't 100% okay with it." Bernie cautioned, her hand warm against the other woman's arm. Nodding, Serena placed her hand on top of Bernie's. _I have never been surer of anything in my whole life. These has never been something that I have wanted so much. The thought of doing this, the hope of doing this, has spurred me on in the last few days._

"I'm sure. Imagine all the boa feathers Dom will be able to buy with £50!" With this final say, both surgeons walked into Albie's, confidence in their strides and hand in hand.

Sitting on the bar stools, Bernie caught the eye of a passing bartender.

"Hello, yes. Two large glasses of Shiraz please." Smiling, the army medic turned her body to face the happy woman next to her. Carefully, Bernie passed the large wine glass of swirling, crimson liquid to the brunette. There was quite a loud din in the bar; many Holby staff had finished their shift and had congregated in Albie's. Amongst the crowd was Dom, Digby, Morven, Zosia and Cara. Raf, Fletch and Ric were sitting in the corner, animatedly talking to each other. Even Hanssen and Ric were in Albie's both hunched over glasses of water and whiskey respectively, quietly discussing recent developments in Keller policies. Perfect.

"Look at that Raf. I'm telling you, someone's gonna win a big bet tonight – I can feel it in the air!" Fletch said excitedly. The sexual tension between the two women had been lingering in the air ever since they'd entered Albie's, and it seemed to be getting hotter in the bar by the minute. Raf rolled his eyes, but he was beginning to see why people had put bets on the two women.

After a few sips (gulps) of Shiraz each – for Dutch courage – the two women looked at each other. Serena placed her hand on Bernie's knee, gripping her thigh tightly.

"You ready?" Bernie whispered, her throat suddenly feeling drier than the Sahara. Slowly, she leaned towards the blushing deputy CEO, her elegant and slightly shaking hands finding their way onto Serena's waist. As they leaned in towards each other, some people turned their heads towards the pair. Serena continued to close the gap between her and Bernie. They were inches…centimetres…millimetres apart. Finally, their lips connected.

The moon stopped shining. The planet stopped turning. A deadly silence infiltrated the bar; in that moment in time, the world came to a stand-still.

You know how people say they 'see sparks' when kissing someone they love? Well it had never been truer than in that moment. In fact, both women saw not only sparks, but a supernovae explosion. Serena's lips were warm against Bernie's, as they continued kissing, both women stood from their bar stools. Before going into the bar, they'd made the plan of having a quick peck on the lips. Nothing more. And yet, neither of the consultants could bear to end this kiss. Standing up, Bernie's arms tightened around Serena's waist, urgently pulling her closer and pressing their bodies together. Serena's hands moved from the army medic's neck, to her flushed cheeks and then finally to her hair. Serena's elegant fingers lost themselves in Bernie's shining, golden curls, desperate to feel more of the army medic. Desperate to feel that she was real, to check this really was happening and she wasn't just dreaming it.

Serena and Bernie finally separated. A button had come undone on Serena's blouse; she rather surreptitiously went about straightening up her shirt, having sadly taken her hands away from Bernie's soft locks. Meanwhile Bernie tried to fix her tangled and messy hair. Still slightly panting, both women sat back on their bar stools, soppy grins on their faces and cheeks flushed with crimson. They'd done it.

 **Clap. Clap clap.** All of a sudden, loud cheers and applause erupted in the bar. It began to sound like a full scale riot. Raf was clapping very enthusiastically in the corner of Albie's, joy lighting up his face. The smile painted on Serena's blissful face told him everything he needed to know; she was happier for kissing Bernie, and so in turn he was happy. Dom was, of course, elated; not only was there finally some gay action that didn't concern himself in the hospital, but he'd just won £50. There was no-one in the whole bar, Ric and Hanssen included, who wasn't smiling. Serena and Bernie weren't just both fine surgeons, but they were brilliant and kind-hearted women who deserved so much more love than life had given them. The pair wholeheartedly deserved the love of each other.

Draining the last of her glass, Serena turned to face the blonde sitting beside her.  
"Shall we go?" Serena asked, hope in her hazel eyes. It was around 10:30pm and, although everyone was being rather kind, both women were growing tired of the insistent 'congratulations' and pats on the back being thrown their way. _It's not like we're a real couple. She just - we just did this for fun. To prove a point. Right?_  
"I think that's a good idea. Fancy getting some chips? I'm starving." Bernie replied. She got up, linked arms with the already standing consultant and began slowly walking towards the door. "Tally-ho boys!" Bernie threw the greeting behind her shoulder, in the general direction of Fletch and Raf.  
"Bye you two! Have a good night!" Fletch replied, a happy and very smug grin on his kind face. The staff nurse's mind was swimming with pictures of new toys for the kids that he could know afford with the betting money he'd be collecting. Bernie quickly turned around to face the men, rather unceremoniously dragging Serena with her.  
"Oh we'll have a very good night..." Bernie's seductive, deep voice rumbled through the bar. With a final wink she left the bar, a slightly blushing Serena in tow.

Blasts of cold evening air hit the women like bulldozers. Having spent so long in the comforting warmth of Albie's, the frosty temperature came as a complete shock.  
"My God it is absolutely freezing out here." Serena said, her teeth already chattering.  
"Here. Wear my coat." Bernie murmured, already helping Serena put the cream, woolly coat on over her blouse. _So what if I'm absolutely frozen to the bone? Serena clearly needs it more than me.  
_ "Thankyou." Serena whispered. As she looked up into the swirling, bourbon eyes above her, a huge grin creeped up on her face, creasing her eyes in the way that caused Bernie's heart to melt. Suddenly she began to laugh. "I can't believe we just did that!"  
"I know. I'm glad you were up to the challenge Ms Campbell, I appreciate your courage." Bernie quipped cheekily, doing up the buttons on her coat for Serena with a smile.  
"And I could say the same for you Bern! Dom owes us..." Serena said, linking arms with the taller surgeon once again as they began walking down the road to the nearby chippie. _How strange it is; as always, I enjoy Bernie's company more than my own._ In Serena's previous relationships, she'd often found herself yearning for some quiet and peace, preferring to be alone than to be with the man she was dating. _I honestly can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my time with_. _I've lost count of the amount of times I've woken up after dreaming that I'd kissed her. And now I finally have._

* * *

Turrets of dancing steam rose from the piping hot chips. Huddled close together, the two consultants were sitting on a secluded bench, hands wrapped around the chip bag's warmth. Serena was looking up at the diamond-studded night sky, absent-mindedly snacking on the chips. Bernie's gaze had slyly travelled over to the brunette next to her. Ever since the kiss, the feel of Serena's soft, pink lips had been the only thing on Bernie's mind. She couldn't stop replaying the sensation of Serena's hands sidling up her neck, trapping themselves in her hair; knowing she'd never experience such a feeling again was driving her crazy. Knuckles turned white as she clasped her hands into two frustrated, tight balls. _How can someone possibly be so fucking beautiful? Look at those lips, what I would do to feel them again. Jesus Christ I need a whiskey._ A sigh rose deep from the army medic's chest and she tilted her heavy back, closing her eyes.

"What's on your mind Bern?" Serena whispered, alerted by the weighty sigh from the woman next to her. It somehow seemed wrong to talk loudly, as if the silence between them was precious and holy. Hesitantly, the brunette put one of her now-warm hands over the army medic's right fist. "What's wrong?" With her eyes still closed, Bernie unclenched her fist and intertwined her icy fingers with Serena's. Every muscle in her body was trembling, begging to give in and kiss the brunette doctor again. With still no verbal response from the army medic, Serena was starting to feel nervous. Eyebrows creased with worry, the consultant turned her whole body to face the woman next to her. "What is wrong Bernie?" Serena repeated, her voice shaking.

"You and I. We have a good thing going. It works, the two of us running AAU together-" Bernie paused. Clenching her jaw, the army medic hesitated. _If I don't tell her, I'll regret it forever. What was it that Dom said? 'You love who you love and there's no shame in that…you just have to be honest with yourself, it gets better.' Well it's about time I told her the truth. And there's no time like the present._ "-but I want more. I need more. My mind is constantly preoccupied with the thought of you Serena. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Seeing you every day and never calling you my own is driving me insane. I just thought I ought to tell yo-" Bernie's confession was cut short as Serena's thumb softly touched her mouth, dragging down her bottom lip. Tingling spread like wildfire on the army medic's icy skin. Serena's glimmering hazel eyes shone in the moonlight. Night air was laden down with sexual tension as the brunette tilted her head closer towards the still-shocked Bernie. Gently, Serena kissed Bernie. The army medic, suddenly woken from her trance, moved her body forward, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Serena's warm hands creeped around the blonde's elegant neck, once again becoming lost in her beautiful hair. Blood rushed through Serena's veins; ever since she'd first laid eyes on Bernie, she had fallen in love with her. And after finally kissing in Albie's, the brunette knew she would just have to kiss her again.

What started off as a gentle kiss quickly became a passionate one. The brunette tipped her head back, allowing Bernie to kiss her pale neck which was textured with goose bumps. A wide, content grin spread on the army medic's rouged lips as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder, trying to get her breath back. Blonde curls were splayed in every direction. Looking up into Serena's eyes, Bernie couldn't understand how she'd got so lucky.

And this time it was for real. No games, no bets. **Just love.**


End file.
